


Simple

by queerinthenorth



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Till helps you with your eyeshadow





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad, lonely and want Till to do my eyeshadow don't @ me

“Let me help you with that.” His quiet voice rasped as you struggled with getting your eyeshadow just right.  
You could apply it fine, but no matter what you did, it didn't look right.  
Every time you tried, there was something missing. You aren't too sure what it is, but it's something.

As you mused on why the fuck eyeshadow was so hard to do, you felt Till's big, but gentle hands take the palette and the brush from you, and start gently applying the black eyeshadow.  
You could barely breathe with him so close to you, his hands were so warm as he used his fingers to blend the eyeshadow.  
Instead of over thinking it, you simply stopped.  
You enjoyed the simple feeling of someone else doing your makeup for once.  
You enjoyed letting him take care of you, instead of the other way around.

It was nice, having him be this close to you without it being because he's pissed at someone or something that's not going his way.

You let out the breath you didn't know you had been holding as Till stepped back and told you to open your eyes.

You didn't know how he did it, but it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me how much you love or hate me being a self indulgent fuck over at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com


End file.
